


A Stroll In The Park

by ObstinaReed



Series: Wessa Honeymoon Stories [1]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Wessa, Wessa honeymoon stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObstinaReed/pseuds/ObstinaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era:: Victorian.<br/>Characters:: William Herondale and Theresa Gray, James Carstairs and Cecily Herondale, Magnus Bane -- belong to The Infernal Devices series by Cassandra Clare; Ernest the DuckDuke belongs to me.<br/>Author:: Ms. Reed.<br/>Summary:: After everything William Herondale had done for the Clave and Silent Brothers, a long relief from his Shadowhunter-duties was the least they could do to thank him. Such freedom enabled him and his newly wedded wife Theresa Gray to travel the world for three months and enjoy their honeymoon to the fullest.<br/>If only the ducks weren't following them everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stroll In The Park

**Tessa was walking beside Will,** holding him by the arm and looking towards the Corinthian pillars in the distance at which he was pointing with his free hand. He was telling her about park's history, the gentleman who had redesigned it, and how at first it was duck-free, but Tessa wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was whirling with the scent of Will and the feel of him so close to her, the touch of his arm warming her like the sun. She still couldn't quite believe he was finally hers. That they made it against all odds. Will was _hers_. She felt a sun beam crossing her face, as they passed a tree and stepped out of its shadow. It was a lovely day of late April and they were strolling happily in Park Monceau, surrounded by greenery and wonderful peacefulness.

Tessa looked at Will. He was still waving his hand, talking about the pillars, or ducks, or something. It was hard to concentrate before, and now --seeing his dark blue eyes lightened by the sun, and his full lips moving in eagerness of his speech, seeing his smooth, freshly shaved skin and high cheekbones shining white-- it was even harder. She just wanted to kiss him right this instant.

"Will?" She interrupted him mid-sentence.

He blinked and turned to her. "Yes?" As she didn't answer straight away, but just stood there, gazing at him, he added, "Tess? Are you feeling unwell? Should we stop? Sit somewhere? Do you want some tea, or--" He broke off abruptly as Tessa made a step toward him, lifting her right hand to remove a lock of his black hair from his eyes, and caressed his cheek gently with her other hand. Will stared at her for a moment, looking dazed, and then inclined his head slightly to kiss her outstretched hand. Their eyes locked, gray sky meeting dark blue ocean.

"Enough trees and ducks for today, I think," Will announced. "We should head to our room at the Institute right this second. I believe we have some important business there, and if we don't go immediately, I'm afraid I will start working on said business in the middle of the street, in front of all these respectable Mesdames et Messieurs." He smiled wickedly. "And I imagine THAT is something you would not appreciate very much."

"I might appreciate it," Tessa said with a grin, and Will's mouth fell open. He closed it with a clang of teeth and offered her his arm again, starting a quick pace even before Tessa's hand curled softly under it.


End file.
